


Tsukkiyama Week 2020

by FictionalFangirl24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dinosaur Compliments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Akiteru - Freeform, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Mild Porn, Mutual Pining, My babies are angsty now too, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Sleepovers, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima is so soft for yama, Tsukki loves his freckles, Tsukkiyama Week, Yama is insecure, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, cinema date, cute nicknames, i can't believe that's a tag, just my babies being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFangirl24/pseuds/FictionalFangirl24
Summary: I love these two, so here are seven short stories about their love!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 330
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. Day 1 - Affection

Everyone who knew Tsukishima Kei would say he’s a cold, emotionless person, incapable of love and affection. Some would go so far to say he has no heart. Tsukishima himself works hard to maintain his cold as ice image. The only person who knows better is his beloved boyfriend Yamaguchi. He can look past his tough, salty outer shell and spot a lovely, kind, tender boy underneath. He felt so lucky every time Tsukishima showed his true colours.

At school or practice, they keep their distance, never being lovey-dovey, even if Yamaguchi wants to be. Tsukishima is still rude to everyone, even to Yamaguchi, who plays the doting best friend perfectly. To an onlooker, they looked like a pair of friends.

At home, it was a different story. Today, like most days of the week, Yamaguchi is hanging out at his boyfriend’s house. They are watching a movie about dinosaurs (Tsukishima got to pick the movie today), but he cares more about how nice it is to be with him. Yamaguchi is sitting in Tsukishima’s lap and the taller boy’s arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Even when sitting in his lap, Tsukishima is still much taller, so he can easily see over the second boy. Yamaguchi’s hands are resting on top of Tsukishima’s. He leans his head back on his boyfriend and closes his eyes, out of bliss and tiredness that comes with a tough practice. His boyfriend’s warm embrace feels even more comforting now. They rest peacefully for a while, listening to the movie. Then, softly, Tsukishima starts raining little kisses on the smaller boy’s cheeks. Yamaguchi, possibly the most ticklish boy on the planet, begins giggling. “Stop that.” Tsukishima says, trying to sound stern and not succeeding. “I’m trying to kiss all your pretty freckles.” Yamaguchi keeps giggling, though he tries to keep it down. “Gome Tsukki.” He says, not sorry in the slightest bit. “My freckles aren’t pretty anyway.” Yamaguchi never thought he was a looker. He always felt average, and hated his freckles, which got him relentlessly bullied in primary school. Compared to him, his Tsukki looked like a model, utterly gorgeous. Well, he looked like a model compared to everyone. “Your freckles are beautiful, Yams. They look like stars, or,” Tsukishima pauses briefly, giving him one more kiss, “the spots of an elaphrosaur.”

Yamaguchi turns to look at his boyfriend, confused by the compliment, if you could call it that. “What?” Tsukishima says defensively. “It was a compliment.” He’s frowning a little too. Somehow, Yamaguchi finds this absolutely adorable and endearing. “That was the weirdest compliment ever.” Tsukishima opens his mouth to defend himself, but Yamaguchi speaks first. “All your compliments are weird but I love that about you.” Tsukishima’s face turns a little red. “I love everything about you.”

“I love you too, Yams.” The pair turn back to the movie and keep watching, still holding onto to each other.


	2. Day 2 - Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima falls on love with Yamaguchi, his college roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is some sexual content and sex is mentioned, though it is not very explicit.

Falling in love with his roommate was the stupidest thing Tsukishima has ever done, and that’s saying a lot. Not even drunk ordering fifty dinosaur plushies comes close to this. Falling in love, in love, with his college roommate. He feels so stupid. Stupid Tsukishima, falling for someone who likes you as a friend, someone who is clearly straight.   
He shouldn’t be so surprised, really. The man is his lifelong friend. That infectious smile, the bright personality, the ridiculously adorable giggle and undeserved adoration has been the best part of his life ever since they met. Even before he realized he loved him, Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was the best thing that ever happened to him. Akiteru, the only person who knows he’s gay, has been saying they should be together for years. Tsukishima has always dismissed it, ignoring his brother’s teasing. He never thought he could feel that way about Yamaguchi. Besides, he knew Yamaguchi was as straight as an uncooked noodle. He dated Yachi for two years before they broke up, and he wasn’t a good enough actor to fake it.   
He couldn’t tell you when his feelings changed, when the line between friendship and love was crossed, but he can pinpoint exactly when he realized. It was at one of their weekly movie nights a few weeks ago. Yamaguchi pestered him until he agreed to watch some rom-com with him. Yamaguchi had a soft spot for rom-coms and sappy love stories, movies that Tsukishima thought were far too sweet and lovey dovey, but he could bear them to make his best friend happy (and to convince him to watch dinosaur movies next week). Yamaguchi had also stolen his favourite dinosaur hoodie. Tsukishima tried to be annoyed, but seeing Yamaguchi swamped in his far-too-big hoodie, made his heart go all funny, which he tried to dismiss. He could think the man was attractive without wanting to be with him, that’s normal, he tried to justify to himself. When it really hit him was a silly comment Yamaguchi made during the movie. The movie boyfriend was reading the his girlfriend some poetry on the place they first kissed (definitely not his own poetry, it was a piece they learned about in English class). Yamaguchi said longingly “I wish someone would recite poetry to me”. I would recite you poetry any day. It was the first thing Tsukishima thought, and he nearly said it too, without thinking. The second thing: I love him. The thought was true, undeniable. I love him. It felt so right, so natural. How, how did it take him so long to realize this?   
Ever since he realized, he became hyperaware of everything Yamaguchi did. Now, his gentle touches and walking arm-in-arm with him turned Tsukishima’s face strawberry red. Yamaguchi’s beautiful laugh made his heart flutter, and that gorgeous smile he would flash him gave him butterflies. Everything Yamaguchi did made Tsukishima fall a little more in love.   
And watching him flirt with girls hurt so much more too. He had always felt a stupid pang in his heart when Yamaguchi flirted with the cute girls, but now the feeling has multiplied. Every time he saw it, it made the thought of him ever having Yamaguchi feel even more hopeless. He decided it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth telling him, because he would be rejected and lose him. Losing him would be worse than anything. Simply losing his friendship would be the best case scenario. Maybe he’d think Tsukishima was disgusting, maybe he would start hating him. Yamaguchi never said anything homophobic, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t. They grew up in rural Japan. Homophobia was the norm, and Yamaguchi never said anything otherwise. The fear of seeing disgust and hatred in his best friend’s eyes, watching him back away as if Tsukishima would contaminate him, kept him in the closet for years. Even Akiteru only found out because he found the younger jerking off to gay porn (his least proud moment ever and the most awkward talk with his brother ever). So, he wanted to never tell him. It was going to ruin his life.  
But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him. Yamaguchi was always on his mind. In the morning, he imagined waking up with the man in his arms, or bringing the him breakfast in bed. He imagined dates, movie nights where instead of talking through the movie they would make out. Late at night, when Yamaguchi was asleep, he would touch himself while imagining having mind-blowing, passionate sex with his secret love.   
Now, he’s sitting on the sofa, watching television and waiting for Yamaguchi to return from his date so they can do their homework or play some volleyball. Since he’s not due for about three hours, he considers what to do alone. He could start his homework. No, that’s never going to happen. He’s still pondering how to kill three hours when Yamaguchi bursts through the door. Tsukishima jumps up, shocked by his friend’s entrance. “Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi looks at Kei and answers, seeming a little out of breath. “Gomen Tsukki, I didn’t mean to make such an entrance.” He takes off his shoes, washes his hands and sits next to Tsukishima. He’s clearly tense, and he’s avoiding eye contact. “What happened to your date?” Yamaguchi waits a bit before answering, biting his nails anxiously. “I couldn’t finish the date, because what I’m doing is wrong. I’m getting all their hopes up when I’m really trying to get the one I actually like jealous.” Tsukishima, king of hypocrisy, asks, “Why don’t you just talk to the one you like?” Yamaguchi tenses up even more. Tsukishima wants to give him a hug and forget his heart is breaking from what he just said. “It’s complicated. It’s more than like, it’s love.” He can barely say the last word. “They won’t understand. They’ll just hate me.” Tsukishima’s heart is breaking for another reason now too. He hates to see Yamaguchi hurt. “No one could ever hate you. And if they don’t love you back, they don’t deserve. Keeping it to yourself is just going to hurt you. You should just tell them.” Speaking from experience, he wants to add, I’ll be here for you if they reject you. Yamaguchi is staring at his lap. He looks like he’s trying to gather his resolve. “Okay.” He squeaks, voice shaking. He moves a little closer to Tsukishima, who can see that he’s shaking too. “Tsukki, I love you, I love you so much and I have for years.” He says quickly, looking Tsukishima in the eyes, blinking to rid his eyes of tears.   
Tsukishima stops working. It takes him a minute to comprehend what he just heard, probably the most agonizing minute of Yamaguchi’s life. Then, it hits him. “Oh.” He loves me. He loves me, he actually loves me. His heart fills with indescribable joy. “I love you too. I love you more than I can say.” He finally says. Yamaguchi’s face lights up and he smiles, the most beautiful smile Tsukishima has ever seen. He comes even closer and Tsukishima pulls him into his lap. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He whispers before gently, after so much longing, kissing Yamaguchi. The kiss is soft, clumsy but somehow it’s the best thing they have ever felt. Yamaguchi melts into him, and all he can focus on is the face they’re kissing, how warm and solid he feels in his lap and he never wants to stop. They break apart, only for a brief moment, before going back to kissing. Yamaguchi’s fingers run through his blond hair while Tsukishima rests his hands on the small of his back. The kissing deepens and both men are panting and out of breath. Soon, their shirts are on the floor and Yamaguchi is lying under Tsukishima like the good bottom he is. They break apart, panting heavily. “Do you want to move to the bedroom?” Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi, red-faced and panting nods and wraps his arms around the taller man. Tsukishima picks him up, carries him into his bedroom and drops him gently before grabbing some condoms and lube from his drawer.   
Tsukishima has imagined this moment many times, but the real event was better than anything he could have imagined. It wasn’t graceful or skilled, but it was everything he wanted. With Yamaguchi, it doesn’t even feel like sex, it feels like making love.  
When its over, they lie in bed together, cuddling. Yamaguchi’s head rests on his shoulders and his hand softly trails over the vast expanse of his chest, while Tsukishima places soft kisses on his hair. Even though they are sticky and sweaty, they are perfectly happy. “I love you so much, Tsukki.” He whispers, voice still soft and quiet. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made this so angsty, but at least it ended fluffy.


	3. Day 3 - Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima reminisces about his childhood. Angst ensues. Also, this is very freeform, not very based on canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is homophobia in this chapter. If you want to skip it, skip the paragraphs starting with "that night" and "knowing how".

“Good morning, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispers into his ear, trying to wake him up. Tsukishima is not having any of it, so he just turns, facing away from his boyfriend of three years. “Wake up, Tsukki.” He repeats impatiently, climbing on top of his boyfriend. “No.” He murmurs, still half asleep. “Tsukki.” The man whines pleadingly. “I made you breakfast in bed.” This gets his attention. Tsukishima reaches for his glasses and gets up. “Dinosaur nuggets?” Yamaguchi giggles a little at the stupid question. “No, it’s eggs. Why would I make you nuggets for breakfast?” He gets up and brings him the tray. “Thank you, Yams.” He tries a bite and gives him a reassuring thumbs up. “But why the breakfast?” He mumbles, mouth still full of egg. “Because it’s the anniversary of the first time we met.” Tsukishima stops eating, having forgotten about the anniversary and instantly feeling guilty. “I forgot, I’m really sorry.” Yamaguchi, however, doesn’t look that hurt. “It’s okay, it wasn’t really a big day for you.” He says, still smiling. “For me, it was the first time someone stood up for me.” Tsukishima moves the tray to the end table and pulls his boyfriend into a cuddle. “I’m sorry I forgot. Besides, I was a jerk that day too. I called the bullies and you lame.” Yamaguchi relaxed into the cuddle, happy that his boyfriend was being so affectionate. “Well, I’m just glad I met you, even if you were a jerk at first.” Tsukishima gives him a little kiss on his freckled cheeks. “I’m glad I met you too. You’re the best thing in my life, you know.” In response, his boyfriend moved in a little closer. “I know.”

While cuddling, Tsukishima thought of how they first met, his childhood. How they fell in love.

The first time they met was a cold Wednesday morning. Tsukishima was walking around, alone, when he spotted a small gang of kids. He turned to face them and saw a truly pathetic sight. A small, scrawny boy, his eyes glistening with tears, being bullied by a group of menacing jerks. _What kind of losers pick on the weak kid,_ he thought. The bullies noticed him staring and started talking among themselves. “Lame” he stated, insulting both the jerks and the crying kid. The gang left, somehow discouraged by that weak insult. The snotty kid was left staring. He was looking at Tsukishima like he was some kind of hero. Wordlessly, he turned away, soon forgetting about the kid.

That wasn’t the end of it. The next day, in gym class, a boy came up to him. “Thank you for the other day.” He said loudly, spooking the taller boy a little. “Have we met?” The boy seemed to be shocked by that reaction, but he quietly responded, “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m the one the guys were picking on, and you stopped that.” Right, the weak kid. “What do you want?” The boy, Yamaguchi, he said, thought about his answer for a bit. “I don’t really know.” Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders a little in response. “Bye then.”

Next break, Yamaguchi came up to him again, shyly approaching him. “Hey.” He said shyly. “Hello.” The taller boy responded. “So, what’s your name?” Right, Tsukishima never introduced himself. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi seemed to consider this for a bit. “That’s a cool name! Can I call you Tsukki?” He asked, less shy this time. “No.” Was the simple response. “Can I tag after you this break, Tsukki?” He asked, still using the nickname. Usually, Tsukishima would say no, ignore the kid, especially since he disregarded his previous answer. But something about him made Tsukishima want to protect him. And if he left him alone, he’d end up bullied again. So, he responded, “Fine.” Yamaguchi smiled wide and thanked him, happy just to tag along.

Even though he only asked for a day, he started tagging along every day. Eventually, they started talking too. At first, he just gushed about his very cool older brother, but then he started sharing more things, like his lame and nerdy dinosaur obsession. The smaller boy never judged him, never insulted him. He was very shy at first, but the more they spoke, the more happy and confident he got. Soon, they didn’t want to spend a day apart.

When he found about about his brother’s lies, his trust in people collapsed. He couldn’t see the good in them anymore. Everyone was going to disappoint him, so what’s the point in trying? Yamaguchi was the only person he talked to. He was the only one who would never lie to him, never disappoint him. He was his best friend, the one who could make him laugh, the one he could say anything to.

Tsukishima was fourteen when he started to think of boys. He was watching a movie with Yamaguchi, and one of the subplots ended with two men kissing. It felt revolutionary. He never thought boys could kiss other boys. It was so new, but it felt to right. It was like discovering a treasure.

That night, he mentioned it at the dinner table. He asked his parents if boys could really kiss other boys. They didn’t respond like he hoped they would. They told him boys should love girls, kiss girls. They said _people like that_ , they uttered the phrase with pure disgust, were gross and dirty. They used a horrible word that, though he didn’t know was a horrible slur, made him feel gross and dirty. In the end, he had to reassure them it was just something he heard from some guys in his school, not his friends or anything. He assured them that he would never love boys. When he went up to his room, his heart was filled with a deep grief and shame. That night, he cried into his pillow, concealing his sobs.

Knowing how his parents felt, he tried to not think of boys. But he couldn’t. Even before, he never imagined himself with girls like everyone in his year was. He figured he would spend the rest of his life with Yamaguchi, single, a pair of old buds. But now, he knew what he could have. He could have a future, love, with a boy, even if it was dirty and gross. He knew he shouldn’t, but it felt so right. To dream of kissing a boy, to blush at an exposed, muscular chest instead of boobs, it felt right. Finally, he felt he understood himself. He denied it a lot, hiding how he felt, for his family, to be accepted.

Yamaguchi was what broke him out of his shell of denial and self-loathing. One day, hanging out in Yamaguchi’s bedroom, he turned to the taller boy, looking anxious. He looked serious. “What is it, Yams?” He asked, trying to not sound concerned. Unsuccessfully. “It’s just, please don’t hate me okay?” He asked, really panicking. “I’m never going to hate you, stupid.” Yamaguchi took a deep breath before blurting it out. “I’m gay.” He hid his blushing face in his hands, refusing to look at Tsukishima, who was sitting there confused. “What does that mean?” Yamaguchi looked up, thinking about his next words. “It’s when a boy likes other boys.” He says quietly, looking for his reaction. “Oh.” He breather out. So that was the word for it. He tried it out in his head. _I’m gay. I’m gay._ It felt new, but fitting. The perfect way to describe himself. “Please say something, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, breaking him out of his train of thought. Tears were rolling down his freckled face and his voice was shaking pitifully. Tsukishima wanted to comfort his friend, but instead of saying something reassuring, he let out “I think I’m also gay.” Yamaguchi stopped crying and stared at him. “Wait, really?” He said, sounding happier. Tsukishima nodded, and Yamaguchi giggled a little, hiccupping. This made the taller boy giggle too. “That’s kind of awesome.” He said, when he was done giggling. He paused for a bit, then continued, “I’m glad you don’t hate me, Tsukki.” Unusually for him, Tsukishima pulls the boy into a hug. “Thank you for not saying I’m gross and dirty.” Yamaguchi picked up on that immediately. Still in the hug, he asked, “Is that what your parents said.” Tsukishima, too choked up to speak, just nodded. Yamaguchi waited a bit, comforting his friend. “If anything ever happens with your parents, you can come live with me. My mom knows about me, so she’ll be okay with it.” This selfless offer made Tsukishima cry a little. He never thought anyone could care that much. “Thank you so much, Yams.” He said, voice thick with crying. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, he just kept hugging him.

After that day, his shame and hatred weakened. If someone as wonderful as Yamaguchi was gay, how could it be a bad thing? Of course, it didn’t go away completely, but he stopped trying to deny his feelings. He started to accept them, started being himself, even if only with Yamaguchi.

He was around sixteen when his feelings for Yamaguchi changed. Before, he was a friend, his confidant, the one he could trust more than anything. He thought he had it all. But now, he wanted him to be more. He wanted to stay with him forever. The way he looked at the smaller boy changed too. Suddenly, his freckles looked beautiful, kissable. He imagined kissing every one of them, finding new ones under his clothes, and placing kisses there too. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and whisper loving words into his ear. However, being the emotionally constipated person he was, it took him months to realize what this feeling was. Love.

Their first kiss, the start of a loving relationship, happened soon after his mind-blowing realization. It wasn’t something beautiful of romantic, like kissing him next to the Eifel Tower or after a big win in a volleyball match. It was simple, and sweet. They were playing video games in Yamaguchi’s house. Since it was summer break, it was stiflingly hot outside, so they couldn’t even play volleyball. Even inside, they were sweating. Yamaguchi won the match in the game and turned to Tsukishima, laughing a little. In that moment, he looked so beautiful, smiling, happy, a small blush on his cheeks. He was – still is – perfect to Tsukishima. Without second thought, he leaned over and kissed the boy. After an excruciating second, Yamaguchi kissed back. They were kissing and Tsukishima couldn’t believe that it was happening, that someone that amazing would love him.

Today, Tsukishima is nineteen, living with his perfect boyfriend and happier than ever. He feels so, so incredibly lucky. “I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” He whispers to his boyfriend of three years. “No, I am.” He says back, teasing. “I am.” They go back and forth for a bit, laughing a little. “I’m so glad I met you.” Tsukishima finishes, shutting up Yamaguchi with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be fluff tomorrow, really. Also, do you guys prefer angst or fluff?


	4. Day 4 - Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into their lives after the timeskip.

Yamaguchi is standing in the kitchen, chopping scallions. It’s his turn to make dinner tonight, so he’s preparing a simple miso soup and waiting for his boyfriend to return home. He’s certainly not the best cook, and he looks forward to the days where Tsukishima cooks or they lazily order takeout. On the other side, it’s nice to not look at a computer screen for once. He loves his job in the electronics company, but the constant shine of the computer screen hurts his eyes. He even started wearing glasses against the rays. They weren’t that useful, but Tsukishima said he looked very sexy and got all hot and bothered over him, so he could bear them.

When the soup is simmering, his phone rings. He checks the caller ID: Nishinoya. He picks it up, smiling. They haven’t been talking much recently, because the smaller man is constantly changing timezones and is very busy travelling the world with his gentle giant of a husband. “Hey.” He greets his friend. “Hey Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya shouts excitedly. “How are ya?” Yamaguchi goes on about how he was doing, telling his friend about how successful his latest project was. “What about you?” He asks. “I’m great! We’re going to Italy tomorrow. “It’s gonna be great, they have so many cool things. Like the colosseum, the leaning tower and pizza! I’m going to eat loads of pizza and pasta.” He rambles on about the things he wants to see and eat. After a few minutes, he stops talking, and tactfully asks, “How’s the French fry, Yamaguchi?” Of course, he’s referring to Tsukishima. “He’s really good right now. He has a big project with a new dinosaur skeleton and he’s very excited over it. He talks about it all the time and he gets really smiley, which makes him look super cute. And he took me out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate my big project, so we’re great.” He tells him proudly. Yamaguchi knows he has the best boyfriend in the world. “I’m glad for him. He’s gotten less mean since high school, hasn’t he? Now he’s maybe half as good as Asahi.” He says teasingly. Yamaguchi laughs at him a little, knowing that he doesn’t mean it seriously. They talk a few minutes more, before Asahi calls his husband to bed. They say their goodbyes and end the call.

Yamaguchi smiles, taking the soup of the burner. When Tsukki gets home, he decides, he can tell him about Noya. He pours the soup into bowls, takes them to their little dining table and waits for him. He pulls out his phone again and texts him.

_Are you on the way?_

_Yes_

_I stayed late to work on the project_

_Sorry_

_No problem, see you soon_

Tsukishima’s dedication to his work is both endearing and occasionally maddening. While he waits, he goes to the TV to pick out a movie they can watch later.

While he’s sorting through the hundreds of CDs, they have, the front door opens. Yamaguchi jumps up. “Hey, Tsukki.” He greets him, going to the door and taking his briefcase from him. “Hey Yams, sorry for being late.” He says gratefully. “No problem.” Tsukishima takes off his shoes. The taller man gives him a little kiss on the lips and excuses himself to go change.

He comes back only a few minutes later and sits by the table opposite Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi asks about his day at the museum. His Tsukki starts talking about his day, passionately explaining all the details of his project. Yamaguchi does not understand most of it, but he loves listening anyway. Seeing Tsukishima so enthusiastic always makes his heart flutter a little. When he’s finished, he let’s Yamaguchi talk about his day while they finish their soup.

After finishing their meal, they sit down at the sofa to watch a movie. They keep talking as Yamaguchi looks for a CD. “Oh, I spoke with Nishinoya today. He was really excited because they’re going to Italy tomorrow.” Tsukishima, resting on the sofa, replies, “That’s pretty cool. The tiny orange texted me to say he won a big match, even though I’m not friends with him.” Yamaguchi smiled a little at the snarky nickname. “Yeah, he texted me too.” He finally finds a good movie and puts it in the player. He jumps on the sofa next to Tsukishima and places his head on his shoulder. Tsukishima makes a soft tch noise but puts an arm around his shoulder anyway, secretly happy to have his loving boyfriend near him again. Yamaguchi nuzzles his head into him, more focused on his boyfriend than the movie.

When the movie is over, Tsukishima is the first to get up and turn the TV off. “We should go to bed, we have to meet Sugawara and Daichi tomorrow.” Yamaguchi pouts a little, but he has to adult, so he agrees. Still, he wants to be a littled spoiled. “Carry me, Tsukki.” He whines tiredly. “No.” His boyfriend says before leaving for the bedroom. However, Yamaguchi knows him better than that. He’s going to return and carry him to bed in just a few moments. Yamaguchi stays there, waiting wit his eyes closed. Doubt creeps in. He’s about to ashamedly walk to his bed when he gets scooped up in strong arms. He lets out a joyful squeak, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re such a baby, Yams.” Still, Tsukishima carries him dutifully and puts him into the bed. He lies down next to him. In a moment, both are out like a flash, ready to see their old friend’s tomorrow.


	5. Day 5 - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: There is some mild sexual content at the end.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Tsukishima said to his grinning boyfriend, who turned red at the compliment. “Your smile is even more beautiful.” He responded, smiling so brightly Tsukishima wished he had sunglasses. “I don’t even smile.” His boyfriend looked at him teasingly and moved to sit in his lap. “You do smile, just not often. But when you smile, it’s amazing. You have a little dimple over here,” he poked his left cheek softly, “and your nose wrinkles a little and it’s very cute.” The compliment makes Tsukishima blush. He looks away, trying to conserve his reputation even though they are alone on his bed. Then he tries to not think of how they are alone in his bed. “Your smiles are cuter. Especially when you forget to be shy and show your teeth.” Yamaguchi groaned at that, “Don’t lie to me Tsukki, you’re always much cuter. And my teeth are not cute, they’re all uneven.” Tsukishima gives up on trying to act all emotionless and tough. “I think your teeth are very cute. All of you is very cute.” He said before pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Even when on his lap, Yamaguchi only came up to his chin, which gave him the perfect position to pepper him with kisses. Softly, he laid gently kisses on the grayish-green hair. He could smell his strawberry-scented shampoo, the one that always made him think of the boy when he saw it. The boy felt so perfect, so right in his arms, it made his heart flutter stupidly. Everything about him turned the normally cool and composed boy into a gooey, melty puddle of happiness. Yamaguchi relaxed against him. “I love it when you’re nice and soft, Tsukki.” He whispered. In response, the taller boy made a tch noise and kept covering him in kisses. “Only because I love you.” Yamaguchi finally looked up and pressed a gently kiss against his lips. “I love you too.”

They kissed again, this time longer. Like always, Tsukishima melted against him. Everywhere Yamaguchi touched felts like light. Every nerve ending lit up like a fireworks show. The kissing got deeper, more lengthy. For a moment, they broke apart, and Yamaguchi said, his voice high and breathy, “Your parents won’t be home for another few hours.” His smile had changed too, from an innocent smile to a more subtle, flirtatious one that had all of his boyfriend’s blood travelling south his body. He kisses the boy again, his hands creeping underneath the shorter boy’s shirt. “Just remember I have to be able to walk tomorrow.” He replied. Yamaguchi grinned lovingly and kissed him again.


	6. Day 6 - Only One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is pining and missing a futon.

“Tsukki, can I sleep over at your place tonight?” Tsukishima knows he should refuse. After three sleepovers of Tsukishima getting all flustered when Yamaguchi wears his adorable pajamas, he would surely guess what’s up. “Sure.” His stupid, caveman brain answers before his common sense takes over. The shorter boy happily thanks him while Tsukishima is mentally beating himself up. He loves spending time with his teammate, best friend, secret love, but he has limits. His limits happen to be seeing him in his unfairly captivating pajamas, seeing him borrow his shirts, or being even getting close to him. It’s pathetic and terribly lame to turn brick-red when your friend brushes against you or looks at you with that dreamy smile, but that’s become his reality.

He survives the afternoon with no problems. Nothing arousing can happen during English homework, so that isn’t much of a surprise. When they finished their piles of homework, they played video games and ate dinner. Tsukishima’s certainly unrequited love became an issue when getting ready for bed. He lets Yamaguchi use the shower first. Meanwhile, he goes to grab the guest futon. It’s not in its usual spot. “Where is the guest futon?” He asks his mother. “Sorry, I lent it to your uncle this week.” Tsukishima groaned a little. First, he tries to think where he can put the smaller boy. Desperately, he thinks of where to put him except his bed. He goes back to his room and flops down on the bed. It dawns on him there is not better solution.

At that moment, Yamaguchi comes out of the bathroom, dressed in the dinosaur patterned pajamas he keeps at the taller boy’s house. Tsukishima glances at him, trying to not turn red. He can’t help it. How can pajamas be so flattering? The top is a little too big (top of his shirt, not Yamaguchi himself), so it reveals a large expanse of freckled skin he wants to run his over. He knows he keeps this specific pair here to “match Tsukki’s dinosaur collection!” which somehow makes him even more cute. Yamaguchi also has a little blush on his face from the hot shower, which accentuates his freckles perfectly. Tsukishima must resist the urge to kiss him. Then, he remembers he has something to say. Trying to seem cool and emotionless, he states, “So, the futon is at my uncle’s house today. We’re gonna have to share a bed.” The blush on Yamaguchi’s cheeks seems to get a little redder. “That’s no problem, Tsukki!” He says, with an expression the taller boy can’t read. He excuses himself to go shower, hoping the smaller boy won’t see his blush.

When he returns, Yamaguchi is resting on his bed, splayed out like a starfish. Tsukishima grunts at him and turns to the light switch. “Hey, Tsukki.” The boy says, moving under the blanket to prepare to sleep. Tsukishima switches the light off and stumbles to bed. He takes off his glasses and lays down beside Yamaguchi, whispering a quiet goodnight. Yamaguchi says it back, with more enthusiasm. He closes his eyes and tries to forget the boy next to him. He can’t. He’s hyperaware of his body, every breath he takes. Immediately giving up on being a good friend and sleep, he opens his eyes. Sleeping, or trying to fall asleep, Yamaguchi is even more fetching than normally. Despite the dark, he can make out his face perfectly. Long lashes rest on freckled cheeks. One hand rests on top of the blanket, close to Tsukishima’s own hand. Bravely, thinking he’s already asleep, he moves his hand closer, bit by bit, until their hands are barely touching sides. This is nothing really, but the gentle touch of their calloused hands makes the taller boy's heart flutter.

After about half an hour of Tsukishima touching his hand and failing to fall asleep, Yamaguchi mutter something, shocking the taller boy. “You’re still awake, right Tsukki?” His eyes open slowly, and he smiles softly. “I can’t sleep either.” Tsukishima thinks of what to say, “Yeah, I’m awake.” Yamaguchi seems to gather up courage, and asks, “Maybe we could talk a bit?” Tsukishima doesn’t think that will help, but he accepts anyway. Yamaguchi looks bothered, and he looked bothered in school too. “What do you want to talk about?” He asks. Yamaguchi doesn’t reply. “Okay, what’s been bothering you?” Yamaguchi immediately defends himself. “I’m fine, there’s no problem.” He sounds anxious. “Don’t lie to me Yams.” The use of the nickname relaxes the smaller boy a little. “What was the girl saying to you at breaktime?” _This?_ Tsukishima thought in his head. The girl who approached him at break was bothering him? “She told me she liked me and asked me out. I don’t even know her so I shot her down.” Yamaguchi looks visibly relieved at the last sentence. Tsukishima doesn’t understand that. “I figured it was that.” He mumbles, sounding happy. “Why are you happy I shot her down?” Tsukishima doesn’t beat around the bush. His friend stammers out a few excuses before admitting it. “I don’t want you to have a girlfriend.” It comes out pitiful, weak. The taller boy is dumfounded. “Why?” Yamaguchi looks miserable now, and he feels guilty for doing this. “Can’t you guess?” The smaller boy way overestimates his people skills. “You can tell me Yams.” Influenced by his tiredness and feelings, he quietly adds “I don’t want you to hurt.” Yamaguchi hears it and smiles, despite himself. “It’s because I love you Tsukishima Kei, I love you and I want to be your boyfriend.” He releases his confession all in one breath. After it, his eyes go wide, and he looks at the taller boy with fear.

Tsukishima is flabbergasted. It takes a few seconds to truly sink in. And then, it feels like fireworks. Thousands of fireworks lighting up his heart, making him feel warm all over. “I love you too Tadashi.” Yamaguchi’s face lights up, stunning the taller boy. “Really.” Tsukishima nods to confirm it. He pulls the freckled boy closer, his long arms around that delicate waist. “I would love for you to be my boyfriend.” He whispers. Yamaguchi’s smile is dazzling now. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Yamaguchi says yes, putting his hands around the taller boy’s neck. Tsukishima closes the distance between their lips. It’s a soft, gentle kiss, clumsy. Still, it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. It’s the love of his life kissing him. He kisses him feverishly. Yamaguchi kisses back just as strongly, equally in love. They break apart for a bit, panting, needing more oxygen. Then, Yamaguchi kisses him back, wanting more of the boy he loved for years. Tsukishima kisses back, happy to forget about going to sleep.


	7. Day 7 - Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date themed, so our favourite couple go to the cinema and have some non-explicit fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mild sexual content and sex is implied.

On the fourth day of spring break, Yamaguchi wakes up in his boyfriend’s arms. The bed is usually warm and cozy, but is it a hundred times better when Tsukishima is in it too. He opens his eyes, careful to not disturb the taller boy, and gazes at him adoringly. Tsukishima looks calm and peaceful when he’s asleep, which is a great contrast to when he’s awake. His long, usually invisible eyelashes rest on his cheeks in a way that makes his heart beat a little faster. Without his glasses he looks softer, cuddlier. Yamaguchi doesn’t want to wake him, but he does want to enjoy their time together awake.

“Tsukki.” He whispers quietly. “Tsukki.” He moves a little out of the embrace. The taller boy isn’t budging. “Wake up, Tsukki.” The taller boy mumbles a no. “Then we can’t go on our date.” Tsukishima opens his eyes, clearly remembering what they’re going to do. He lets go of Yamaguchi and sits up, saying a relaxed, “I’m up now.” The smaller boy smiles and places a kiss on his cheek, ready for the date.

The date starts with them playing videogames until lunchtime. Since Tsukishima’s parents are visiting his uncle, they get to decide when to eat. There are other advantages to them being gone too, but that’s going to happen after.

At about twelve, the boys go downstairs to eat. Neither of them are competent cooks, so they throw a frozen pizza and frozen fries into the oven and wait for them to heat. Until that, they discuss what movie they’re going to see.

“There is a new spiderman movie.” Yamaguchi says, looking at the list of movies in the nearest cinema. Tsukishima is peering over his shoulder, reading the name of the movie. “That could be good, but all of the spiderman movies are kind off the same.” Tsukishima is a hard to please movie goer. “You were the one who gushed over the animated one.” He points out teasingly. “That’s different.” The taller boy dismisses it, quickly speaking up again. “How about the horror movie.” Yamaguchi eeks a little. “No, they’re too scary.” He says, trying to sound nonchalant. “Wimp.” The taller boy says, but there isn’t any malice behind it. It takes them a while to decide, but they agree on a comedy movie.

They pull out the food and sit at the table to eat. The fries and pizza are divided evenly among the two at first. They start with pizza, Yamaguchi announcing that he’s waiting till his fries are soggy to eat them. His passion for limp, soggy fries has always confused the taller boy, but he ignores his stash too for the same purpose. The taller boy is done with his pizza first. Yamaguchi still has a tiny slice left. When the smaller boy turns around to get them water, he takes the opportunity and steals the pizza, shoving it into his mouth. The boy sits back down to discover a lack of pizza. “Where did my pizza go?” He asks his boyfriend. His mouth is full of food and he’s got tomato sauce on his face, so his thievery doesn’t go unnoticed. “You ate my pizza?” Tsukishima nods a little, caught red handed. “That’s so mean Tsukki.” He pauses for a bit. “Pizza stealer.” That makes the taller boy snicker a little despite the food in his mouth. Yamaguchi starts giggling too. When the giggling fit is over, Tsukishima swallows the last bite and passes his now soggy fries to his boyfriend. “Don’t be mad, you can have my fries.” Yamaguchi beams at him and grabs the fries, warming up the taller boy’s icy heart.

The boys leave for the cinema immediately after eating, so they get there soon enough. There are more people, especially students, then usually because of the holiday. Luckily, they manage to secure spots next to each other. When they get into the hall, they find the seats are all the way at the back, which Yamaguchi points out with a dirty wink.

The movies is more entertaining than expected. The jokes make even snobby Tsukishima laugh, the camera work is well done and the soundtrack is quite recent. Tsukishima’s favourite part however, is the racy scene where the main actors make out. Not that he’s interested on seeing them kiss. The appeal is the way Yamaguchi brushes his hand over his and starts kissing him on the neck, gently sloppy kisses. The taller boy turns to him and kisses him on the mouth, moving one hand to mess with is greenish gray hair. Yamaguchi turns to him completely and cups his face, pulling him even closer. Their half-eaten popcorn (salt for Tsukishima, cheese for Yamaguchi) is quickly forgotten. Soon enough, Yamaguchi pushes his tongue against the taller boy’s lips, asking a silent question. Tsukishima answers it happily, opening his mouth to be explored by his eager boyfriend. Yamaguchi pushes his tongue in, and the feeling is so marvelous he struggles not to moan. They break apart, knowing they can’t do more in the crowded hall. “Wait till we get home.” Yamaguchi whispers, voice amatory, “I’m going to wreck you.” Tsukishima flushes, face heating up.

They jump out of their seats the moment the movie is over, ready to go home and finish what they started. They makes it halfway down the stair before they hear a voice. “Yamaguchi, Tsukishima!” They turn around. The cheerful voice calling them belongs to none other than the vice-captain, Sugawara. Daichi is standing next to him, looking surprised to see them. They come closer to the couple. “What are you guys doing here?” Sugawara asks. Yamaguchi answers awkwardly, “Just hanging out.” Sugawara tells them they are hanging out too, though it looks more like a date considering the hickeys he has strewn across his neck. Sugawara keeps talking to them, going on for too long for the horny couple. It takes another 15 minutes of conversation, which moved to outside the hall, before Daichi steps in and reminds his “friend” they have somewhere else to be. The boys rush off right after their goodbyes.

“That was so awkward. Sugawara always talks too much.” Tsukishima grumbles to his boyfriend when they get home. His annoyance is quickly forgotten when Yamaguchi kisses him again, rougher this time. Tsukishima kisses back. Yamaguchi maneuvers him to the bed. They fall onto it, Tsukishima under his boyfriend, who is now sucking hickeys onto his neck. The taller boy’s slender fingers slide up his shirt, feeling up the vast expanse as if it was their first time. Their kisses get hotter, touches more desperate and more and more come off.

Afterwards, they lie in bed, cuddling despite how sweaty and sticky they are. “It’s funny how every thinks you’re a top, when you’re such a bottom.” Yamaguchi says, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m not a bottom.” He says, though it’s not very convincing, considering what just happened. “We’re both switches.” Yamaguchi presses little kisses t his hair. “True, but you’re usually bottom.” Tsukishima makes a soft tch noise, but keeps cuddling the boy. “But only for you.” He pauses for a bit. “Because I love you.” Yamaguchi smiles, giving him a light kiss. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my submission for Tsukkiyama week :) Which one was your favourite?


End file.
